disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
MysticMedows
Hello! MysticMedows here! I have over 400 fans and over 15000 stars! =D My Wiki: http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/User:MysticMedows *My Disney Page. You Can find me as MysticMedows! http://disney.go.com/create/artists/MysticMedows *You could find me on Deviant art as Sallywally30. http://sallywally30.deviantart.com/ *Find me on FaceBook: Sally's drawings https://www.facebook.com/SallysDrawings?ref=hl I have a goal on Disney Create which is 500-1000 fans by the end of the year soooo want to help me out a bit ;) Rules on this page! #No cussing #Don't be rude, mean, and DON'T BULLY! #Have fun! =D About me! I'm 14 years old and I was born in March 23. I'm Canadian! Woot! Hockey and ice skating ROCKS! A little about me! -) 800 600 q50.jpg|Read this to get to know me better! A little bit more about me! Rate 800 600 q50.jpg|More about me! I've always wanted a tree house/club house and an art studio! I'm very scrared of bees and wasps! I Hate the hot weather! I love the cold weather!!!! I love stuffed animals! I love all of my family, pets, and friends! =D I think I over use smileys and lol on the internet... I LOVE CHIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tend to feel alone at times:( I get offended easily but I just try to let it go. I hate lying and doing stuff behind peoples backs. I feel guilty quite easily which I HATE! But at least I know when I'm doing something wrong so I could fix it:) Bad habits: *Biting nails -.- *Bossy *Getting mad quickly O_O *Getting stressed out quick... *Panicing A LOT Dislikes: *Well I hate it when people think they're so cool when they're not! *I hate Bullies/rude, and, mean people. *Backstabers *Liars *I hate gossiping *Rude people/bullies *Cussing (I HATE IT) *Backstabers *Accusing *Wasps/Bees *Being bored *Bad hair days... Which I have everyday... *Being alone:( *Etc... Likes: *Nice people :) *Chocolate *Drawing *Dancing *Singing *Reading *Writing *Converse *Anime *Organized stuff :) *Etc... Personality and Traits Okay so I'm pretty shy in front of people I don't know or first met but when I get to know you I'll never stop talking! I'm reaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy loud and tend to scream a lot of random stuff just for fun! I'm really weird and bossy! Yes, bosssyyyyy like Hermione Granger! If I was in hogwarts I'd either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor according to Pottermore! =D I tend to be annoying sometimes but its okay! =D I get stressed out quickly and offended easily. But I try to just let gooooooooooooo. I really hate it when people curse and accuse people of stuff. My Appearance I have dark brown hair and eyes. People tend to think that my hair is black. My hair is also really long, once I cut it to my shoulders and that was the biggest mistake of my life! Lol! =D Okay so I'm short for my age, Age: 14, Height: 4'11. I'm Homeschooled and I love it! =DDD My favorite shoes are converse!!!! =D My Life I'm homeschooled so I don't get to see much people during the week:( Good thing my family and cat, Penelope keeps me company! Lets see, I tend to feel alone at times. I don't have a phone and I don't need one. I've always wanted a Tree house/club house and an art studio! If you met me... If you met me you would see a short girl with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. My hair would be very puffy/curly. It might be put up or in a bun or I'd just keep it down. I would be shy at first but not that shy it depends... I'm really nice but If you said one thing that was mean I might just let it go or I'll give you a come back. You might see me wearing skirts, dresses, skinny jeans, and stuff like that. But not shorts I don't really wear shorts. I'd prob be wearing converse or flats. I only wear heels on special occasions. You might see me wearing black converse eye glasses at some times. My reaction towards art copying Hmm, Well... When I was young I use to hate it when people copied me. But now I don't have much hate towards it. I'm not saying that I like it infact I do not. But if someone gets inspired by you and it's not exactly the same why make a huge fuss about it? You can't do anything about it anyways. But I know some that people copy the whole picture. Now that is not cool. I mean at least they should write inspired by: (Artsis D Name here). Well yeah thats it:) Random facts! # I set spiders free whenever I can=D (I know weird) #I mostly only wear converse and flats #I'm not really a girly girl or a tomboy. In the middle!=D #I'm scared of dogs O_O Question and Answers Favorite Color: Green! Favorite animals: Cats! =D Favorite food: Hmm there is so many! Lets see, Chocolate, stirfry, chicken and orange rice, Shawurma, Taboola, kifta, orange chicken from panda express! sorry some of this food is Arabic food lol And theres a lot more of food thats my favorite! =D Questions for you! =D Answer them in the comments!! =D #Do you like to draw on the computer more or paper? #Mouse or tablet? #If you met you, would you like you? #Doctors Companion or go to Hogwarts? #Salty or sweet? #Favorite DC Artist? #You're stuck on an island! What is one thing/person you'd bring with you? #Reading or writing? #When drawing do you like to color mostly black and white or with bright colors? #Are you short or tall? #Chocolate or strawberry? #More questions coming soon!=D Talk to me! I'm always bored so talk to me! I'll also be happy to answer any of your questions! =D Also if you'd like to be my friend I'd love to! =D Favorite DC Artists *BoBoJoe *PrismaCOLOR98 *Isparklehearts *Jessie_Grl *Guest425773485 *Nuzzle49 *Chloe5545 *Artwonder12 *Agentpink1998 *Larissa14 *Lil_Nan *Toribell55 *Tonkonesekitty *Bellaenory *Isigirl9 *Charmini *Maryjanesparkle *Inspirestorm *Jenn5055 *Genny144col *Bellearony *Lilderpderp *Candifloss DC Bffs *_Jessie_Grl *Isigirl9 *Bellearony *PrismaColor98 ME and Pencill43|A picture of my bff's Pencill43 mascot I don't know what she named her yet I made her mascot which it on the right:) And one of my mascots Olive is on the left :) Me and MysticMedows.jpg|Drawn by my BFF GraceRaincloud!=D *Pencill43 *Lilderpderp *Candifloss *GraceRaincloud Yeah, I know not much. Sorry if I missed anyone! :) http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m154/shammy_06/gifs/20465623a4974424374l.gif A Note! PlEASE READ IMPORTANT! =D Hello fellow DC Wikiersss! Just a reminder: Do NOT post anything rude on here about other people, artists. If they saw something about them on here It could really hurt their feelings. Do NOT accuse people of copying their art if you are not entirely sure about it! Just because they have the same color hair and eyes as your picture does NOT mean it's a copy! Just because a picture has the same pose or face expression It Does NOT mean it's a copy! So pleaseeeeee DO NOT accuse people of art theft if you are NOT entirely sure! Thank you. =D It's not a gossiping site dudes...